A Long Lost Love
by Julie Togepi
Summary: What happens when Ash is reunited with a Long Lost Love? This is my first fic and I am super excited!


**A/N: Hello I'm Julie Togepi! I am posting because it is Pokeshipping day! I know most people it is already over but in my time zone it technically still is. I am pretty bad with grammar and would really appreciate it if you leave a review where I can fix that. Please enjoy this one-shot! :)**

Ash was at his peak at the Kalos league, waiting for his battle with Alan. As the end result Alan was stronger than Ash, bringing him to his defeat. Ash decides to take a ferry home to the Kanto Region.

The ferry takes about a week, his stop is at Viridian city; but the ferry had technical difficulties and stopped at Cerulean City.

"ATTENTION PLEASE. WE HAVE SOME TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES AND WILL BE AT CERULEAN CITY FOR A DAY. I REPEAT WE WILL BE STOPPING AT CERULEAN CITY FOR A DAY. THANK YOU."

"Well, since we are at Cerulean City, might as well go visit an old friend."

Arriving at the Cerulean Gym about an hour walk from the ferry, he went inside to see Misty. He walked right into a gym battle; Misty called her move and knocked out the opposing trainer's Pokemon.

"Great battle, but you need to trust your Pokemon, without trust, things won't go as you plan." Misty said calmly with authority.

"Thank you for the advice. I'll come back when I feel that my Pokemon and I are stronger and have gained each other's trust." she said with pure honesty in her words.

"You know she has a point. If my Pokemon don't trust me then I won't do as great in battle. That's why I treat Pokemon like people, as friends, and then they all trust me." said calmly, revealing his presence to the two females.

"You're Ash Ketchum! You were in the finals of the Kalos League! OMG! Iamsuchahugefan!" said the challenger with so much excitement that she was bouncing off the walls.

"Well do you want an autograph?" replied Ash nervously, not sure how to react to that comment.

"Are you kidding me! I would love an autograph!" Ash signs the challenger an autograph awkwardly.

"How long has it been Ash? 5 years?" Misty said with annoyance in her voice.

"Well, I best be going on my way now. It was nice meeting you Ash and you too Misty." she scurried off not wanting to be in the middle of an argument between the two.

"So tell me Ash what brings you to my gym?" clear anger in her voice, showing that she was not all that happy to see him.

"My ferry from the Kalos league had technical difficulties and had to stop at Cerulean City. Since it came out of the blue to come and visit you." he replied nervously.

Surprised by his words, her cheeks started turning a light shade of pink. "Sorry about that. It's just that it has been so long that I haven't seen you or heard from you. What do you have to say about that." with regretfulness with her response.

"You know its hard to communicate while traveling, but I always think and remember about the people that I care about." slightly blushing since he is indicating that he cares about Misty.

"Well let's go to the kitchen to catch up the last 5 years of our lives." she lead him to the kitchen behind the gym.

 **XOXO**

They chatted for hours, until they realized it was midnight. Falling for each other all over again.

"Ash, it's midnight! You should probably stay and sleep in the guest bedroom." she replied a bit tiredly.

"You're probably right. Let's go to bed." Misty lead him upstairs to the guest bedroom. They parted ways to their respective rooms and fell asleep.

The next morning, Ash woke up ten minutes before the ferry left for Viridian City or so he thought.

"Holy crap, I'm going to be late." He rushed to get ready, and was downstairs in 3 minutes.

"Why are you such in a hurry?" questioned Misty since it was pretty early in the morning.

"My ferry is going to leave in 7 minutes!"

"Just to let you know, the clock in the bedroom is wrong. It's only eight o'clock." Hearing these words relieved him. "I made pancakes." Hearing those words scared him a little bit, knowing what Misty's cooking taste like.

"I think I'll pass." his voice gave it away-he was nervous. "Ash, Brock and Delia taught me how to cook." she said with a mischievous look in her eye just to make Ash squirm. She fed him a piece of the pancake and Ash's eyes went star-eyed. He started stuffing his face with a pancake.

"You don't have to rush Ash, you have time. Plus, there are enough pancakes for your appetite." he kind of glared at her playfully because she mentioned his appetite and then he slowed his eating pace.

"Thanks Mist." She wondered when he started calling her that. In her eyes, it had a nice ring to it … when did she start thinking a nickname was cute. Her head was going to explode because she was thinking too much, she decided that it didn't matter for now.

"Here are the rest of the pancakes." He was wide eyed when he saw he had about another four pancakes to get through.

After about 15 minutes of eating breakfast…

"Ash I'm going to the gym, you can stay here if you like or you can help me out with work." hoping that he would join her since he was here.

"I'll help you Mist, it's not like every day I spend time with you." she internally yelled yes.

"Then finish your pancakes. I have to prepare the gym." with a stern tone and then breaking into laughter with him joining her. After a while they calmed down and Misty went to the gym, with Ash joining her soon after.

XOXO

The time flew by and before they knew it, it was time for Ash to leave. "Well, Misty I guess this is goodbye." with disappointment in his tone.

"Goodbye Ash. I hope we see each other soon." They hugged each other and Misty watched as Ash left for the ferry.

An hour later, Ash arrived on time for the ferry. It took about another two days, to get to Viridian City. "One more day and I'll be home, even if I have to walk from Viridian to Pallet Town."

Arriving at Pallet Town the following day, Ash was rushing home. "Mom I'm home!"

"Long time no see Ash!" he stopped in his tracks and couldn't believe that Misty was here. "What are you doing here?"

"Well after you left for the ferry, Ms. Ketchum called me saying that she was throwing a party because you made second place in the Kalos league!"

"Well how did you get here so fast?"

"I took the train."

"I'm so proud of you honey!" with tears in her eyes. Coming closer to Ash to give him a hug, which he gladly accepted.

"Come on Ash, everyone else is waiting in the kitchen."

"Congrats Ash!" Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn,Iris, and Cilan were there. "Thanks you guys!" The rest of the day was spent chatting away about travels and catching up. Before he knew it, almost everyone was heading home except for Misty and Brock.

"Hey you guys, aren't you going home?" with curiosity since everyone left the party.

"My train doesn't come until another two hours." replied Misty while looking at her watch. "Same with me! So what do you want to do?" Brock said excitedly because he wanted to see how Ash and Misty's relationship was after all of these years.

"How about Truth or Dare?" this guy brought a glint in his eye having an idea that might get the two together.

"Sounds like fun. Just like the good old days." said Misty with excitement since her two best friends were around her.

Everything was fun and games until Brock had to ask this question, the one that he waited for a while to ask the two.

"Truth or Dare Ash" with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Truth" he kind of regretted once he saw the look in Brock's eye.

"Ash do you love Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, or Serena?" he blushed a deep red. Internally he loved Misty and wasn't able to tell Serena that he didn't like her in that way because he was in a state of shock.

"Yes I do." so silently that they could barely hear him, but Misty heard and it made her heart start to race.

"So who is it Ash?" he couldn't say it so he just kissed her. Misty was in shock but kissed him back. Brock was shocked by Ash's action but knew they were meant for each other. He also knew that Ash was somewhat of a kid internally but matured a lot over the years.

Once Ash pulled away he saw Misty's tomato face. "I love you Mist." he said with pure honesty and sincerity in his voice; wild blessing at the same time not believing what he just did.

"I love you too Ash." he sighed a relief. They looked at each other as if there was a long lost love that has been reunited again.

 **A/N: I am planning to write another fic soon, but that one will be a long story. I am going to try to have it completed before I post anything! Thanks for reading and please leave a review! :)**


End file.
